Ketika Tua Menyambut Cinta
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kadang ketika Sarada berada di rumah orangtuanya, ia senantiasa disuguhi pemandangan romantis dari mereka. / "Sasuke-kun, rambutmu banyak ubannya." / "Hn. Itu bukti setiap saat aku memikirkanmu, Sakura." / "Ih, gemes-gemes-gemes."


**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya pinjam buat di _fanfict_ ini, tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

Selamat membaca ... **Ketika Tua Menyambut Cinta** , ya.

Kadang ketika Sarada berada di rumah orangtuanya, ia senantiasa disuguhi pemandangan romantis dari mereka. / "Sasuke- _kun_ , rambutmu banyak ubannya." / "Hn. Itu bukti setiap saat aku memikirkanmu, Sakura." / "Ih, gemes-gemes-gemes."

.

.

Setelah mengantar anak bungsunya ke akademi, Sarada mampir ke rumah orangtuanya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha. Usia orangtuanya sudah menginjak hampir delapan puluh tahun, jadi setiap saat Sarada khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan mereka di saat dia tidak mendampingi mereka. Karena itulah, dia menjadi lebih sering mengunjungi kediaman orangtuanya.

Tapi begitu membuka pintu rumah Uchiha senior itu, Sarada dapat mengembuskan nafas lega. Ia masih mendapati orangtuanya sehat dan sedang suap menyuapi. Sasuke selaku suami yang memiliki gigi masih lengkap mengunyahkan makanan untuk kemudian dia suapkan pada Sakura-istrinya yang telah memilki banyak gigi ompong itu.

Dalam menyuapi Sakura sendiri, Sasuke harus membuat peragaan pesawat datang atau kereta datang sambil menyodorkan sendok ke mulut sang istri. Karena sudah hampir dua tahun ini, Sakura mengalami kemerosotan mental, jiwanya menjadi lebih sensitif dan kadang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan.

Pada saat inilah Sasuke memiliki kewajiban mengurus sang istri. Sebab hampir sepanjang hidup Sasuke, mantan ninja medis kelas wahid di Konoha itu―Sakura, tak pernah absen mengurus Sasuke dari poin A sampai Z.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Sakura, wanita tersebut merentangkan kedua tangan dan tersenyum kekanakan. Sasuke yang mengerti lekas menyambut ajakan Sakura untuk berpelukkan. Diam-diam Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sakura, menyesap penuh kerinduan pada aroma tubuh istrinya itu.

Di sisi Sakura, wanita tersebut menyisir rambut Sasuke menggunakan jari. Kemudian menyadari kalau warna rambut Sasuke yang semula hitam legam berkilauan kini telah berombre dengan warna putih. "Sasuke- _kun_ , rambutmu banyak ubannya."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati belaian lembut jemari Sakura pada kepalanya. "Hn. Itu bukti setiap saat aku memikirkanmu, Sakura."

"Ih, gemes-gemes-gemes."

Sarada yang melihat itu semua _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Tak lama setelah Sasuke dan Sakura melepas pelukan mereka, Sarada berjalan mendekat. " _Okaasan_ sudah mandi, _Otousan_?"

Sasuke mengangguk, sekilas semburat kemerahan menghias wajah pria itu sebelum berkata. "Aku sudah memandikannya."

Menyadari sang ayah yang masih malu-malu mengenai keintimannya dengan sang ibu, membuat Sarada mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak tertawa. "Ooh ya besok ulang tahun _Okaasan_ kan, _Okaasan_ mau kado apa?"

"Ah!" Sakura terdiam dengan jari telunjuk menyentuh dagu, ia memilah hal apa yang paling diinginkannya selama ini. "Aku mau Sasuke- _kun_ menyiumku. Di kening, kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan bibirku."

Sarada terkekeh, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ini ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu terakhir Sakura meminta ciuman darinya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke berpikir, cinta Sakura padanya masihlah sebesar mereka muda. Sasuke sendiri membalas cinta sang istri dengan tak kalah besarnya, ia senantiasa menuruti apapun kemauan wanitanya.

Lagipula, Sasuke yang merasa sudah tua dan faktanya memang begitu, berpendapat kalau tak perlu lagi menjaga gengsinya, terlebih di hadapan Sakura-istrinya. Kini, ia lebih terbuka juga menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan Sakura.

Meski terkadang permintaan Sakura di usia tuanya semakin aneh-aneh, Sasuke tak pernah mengeluh. Ia mengerjakannya dengan senang hati. Bahkan walaupun harus joget di atas kasur, seperti permintaan Sakura minggu lalu.

" _Ne_ , jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Aku akan kemari lagi besok." Itu pesan terakhir Sarada sebelum meninggalkan kediaman orangtuanya, wanita itu sempat memeluk sang Ibu sebelum benar-benar pergi diiringi senyum dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , mau main kuda-kudaan?"

Melihat Sakura yang mengajak Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar, tentu saja Sasuke mengangguk. Seharian itu mereka bermain banyak hal, dan tak satu pun membuat mereka lelah.

Malam beranjak datang. Sasuke membuka gorden di kamarnya, sehingga bulan yang sedang bersinar penuh dan bebintangan di langit dapat terlihat dari sana. Kemudian, pria itu naik ke atas tempat tidur, menyelimuti Sakura dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Dengan posisi tidur yang nyaman, Sakura menatap jendela kamarnya, pemandangan langit malam selalu menjadi kesukaannya sebelum tidur. Perlahan Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk memeluknya lebih erat. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ... aku mencintaimu."

"Hn." Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kautahu, Sasuke melanjutkan dalam hati. Ia menaruh dagunya pada pucuk kepala Sakura. "Tidurlah, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata. Ia ingin segera pagi dan bangun dengan mendapat ciuman dari Sasuke sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Malam semakin larut. Dalam keheningan Sasuke masih terjaga. Ia menanti-nanti datangnya jam dua belas malam. Begitu tiba, ia membangunkan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Bibir pria itu mengecup kening Sakura, kemudian turun pada kelopak mata wanita itu, bergantian mengecup yang kanan lalu yang kiri. Melewati garis-garis kerutan di mata, kecupan Sasuke kembali turun untuk mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Sakura yang mulai kendor itu. Terakhir, pria tersebut mencium bibir Sakura, lebih dalam dan lama dibanding kecupan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Wajah Sakura merona, begitu pun wajah Sasuke. Manik mata mereka saling beradu pandang, menatap penuh cinta. " _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Sakura, istriku." Sasuke mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura membalas dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar. Dengan posisi badan yang berbaring berhadapan, Sakura mengerakkan tangannya untuk melingkari tubuh Sasuke, seperti yang pria itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , _arigatou_." Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

Sakura merasakan Sasuke mengangguk. Secara bersamaan kelopak mata mereka terpejam, kembali tidur dengan senyuman terbit di bibir keduanya. Kala mereka muda, tak satu pun dari mereka menyangka akan dapat hidup lama dan menjadi tua bersama. Bersama-sama saling melengkapi dan mengisi. Tak terhitung berapa banyak konflik yang telah terjadi, tapi kebahagiaan lebih banyak mereka alami.

Keesokan paginya Sarada kembali datang. Ia menemukan kedua orangtuanya masih tertidur dalam posisi berpelukan. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Setelah semuanya siap, ia kembali ke kamar orangtuanya, berniat membangunkan keduanya. Tapi mereka berdua tak kunjung bangun. Sarada panik dan mengecek nadi orangtuanya. Ia tak merasakan denyut nadi apapun, baik pada tubuh Sakura-ibunya, maupun tubuh Sasuke-ayahnya. Sarada menangis.

Hari itu, ketika ulang tahun Sakura, wanita itu dan Sasuke-suaminya telah meninggal bersama.

SELESAI.

.

.

 _A/N_ : Tsumugi bingung mau bilang apa /dorr. Pokoknya, terima kasih banyak loh sudah baca sampai di sini. Mungkin ada yang mau kasih kritik dan konkrit, yuk silakan. XD


End file.
